


Hero

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [68]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: The heroes hit Error and the ERROR allows this- it almost looked like the heroes were going to win... until someone has enough
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 43





	Hero

Error rolls his eyelights, he hated when others play the hero. Always think they were in the right and never stopping to think the reasons why.

The hero rushes at him and strikes him.

Error hears the cheer from the hero's supporters, he almost let himself get hit. Even if was to make it seem like the hero was winning so when it was time to kill the moron, it would be a far more shock.

So Error allows the hit to appear.

And he lets out a cry when he falls to one side, to add more effect, he moans loudly.

The hero seeing his change began hitting Error over and over, drawing blood and dust from the glitch.

After a while, he grew bored of this and was about to fight back when there was a sharp sound of many gasps- Error blinks when he realizes the last hit never came.

Glancing he blinks again at the back of Ink.

Error grumbles darkly- he hated when others played the hero.


End file.
